Teacher and his Student
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Crocker debates looking up his former student who he hasn't see in many years. Needing a place to crash after his car breaks down, Timmy knocks on the door of his former teacher's house. Full summary inside, request, pwp, Crcoker/Timmy pairing


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 who wanted a Crocker/Timmy fic: This is completely Au so it doesn't really follow Canon.

Disclaimer- Fairy Odd Parents rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created a wonderful cast of characters that will have many believe in fairies and beware of evil babysitters.

Warnings- Pwp, Yaoi, Lemon and some language

Summary: Crocker debates looking up his former student who he hasn't see in many years. Needing a place to crash after his car breaks down, Timmy knocks on the door of his former teacher's house. Will the two men put their feuds to one side at last after a night of passion? Crocker/Timmy

* * *

Teacher and His Student

Sitting in front of the TV, Denzel Crocker begins to think over the students he taught over the years. He smiles in thought of one student in particular. One small boy with a pink shirt and hat, Timothy Turner. His supposedly arch-foe on his searching for Fairy quest. He shakes his head now curious of how the boy is doing. Maybe he should look up the boy then the older man thought about it carefully. Maybe that might not be a wise choice though part of him wish to apologize for being well an ass to the boy.

Sound of a car breaking down outside of the house got Crocker to furrow his brows. Getting up he could make up some sounds of a man curing.

"Damn stupid good for nothing piece of junk!"

Crocker shakes his head wonder what type of rash man would yell at something middle of the night. If he remember correctly its about ten to eleven o'clock last time he check. Settling near the door he wait patiently wonder what this stranger is going to do since most of the neighborhood is empty. Families on vacations or else where.

* * *

Kicking the red mustang, the brunette growls darkly grunting in annoyance. Of all times for his car to break down. The fucking tire just blow out only to have the young man to swivel to the side in the empty street almost crashing into the light pole. He stops his grumbling as he gaze around the area recognizing it from his time of his childhood. A brief smile touch his lips at minor memories of two fairies in his life then his crazy, fairy obsessed teacher Crocker.

Timmy runs his fingers through his slightly messy hair. Its not as short it was when he was a child since he grew it out some. His blue eyes takes in the house for a few minutes before him. Could his former teacher still live there? He sighs walking towards the house just as a few drops of rain drops on the top of his head. He groan heavily wondering why this isn't his day.

He knocks on the door waiting unsure what to do if its old teacher behind it Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a man with short black hair with bits of grey at his temples. The man raise a brow at the slightly masculine features with hint of feminine he seen years ago.

"Turner." the older of the two ask simply.

Timmy jumps at the sound of his surname to stare into the familiar eyes of his former teacher. He gives a cheeky smile then responds, "Hi."

The older man rolls his eyes sensing the other would put an act. He puts in staring at the sight of the slightly wreck car.

"Car troubles, Turner?"

Timmy winces then sighs muttering feeling a child once more, "Yes, Mr. Crocker."

Crocker rolls his eyes chiding his former student almost kindly. "Denzel, Timothy."

Timmy stares at the older man ignoring his name rather surprise at the words. Crocker his former teacher and fairy-obsessed man wants him, Timmy Turner to call him by his first name. Has the world ended yet?

Crocker rolls his eyes opening the door wider. "You might as well come inside to use the phone if you don't have one."

Timmy's hackles raise up stalking past the arrogant man ready to strangle him. The strange feeling of butterflies begins to roam in the pit of his stomach. The need to be closer to Crocker scares the young man to the point the sits to the nearest chair farther away from Crocker.

Crocker watches in amusement before pointing to the telephone before muttering about making coffee. Timmy nods grabbing the phone making the call. He hope the garage could send a tow-truck out soon so he could leave Crocker and not disturb him anymore then he is. He lets out loud groan finding the garage wouldn't be able to send the tow-truck till Monday morning. Timmy growls darkly thinking he's stuck with Crocker for the say since its barely early Sunday. His life is so screwed up.

Crocker comes in holding two cups of coffee watching the young brunette hold his head obliviously not happy about something at all. He raise a brow pointedly asking, "Unable to get the piece of junk?"

Timmy glares at the older man hearing his words he yelled at his car echo at him. His stomach continues to flip and turn into knots His heart racing in his chest not quite liking the dark and unreadable expression in his former teacher's eye.

Crocker sits near the smaller man after setting down the cups the experiment he dream about doing for years but kept it hidden. He ponder the possibility of what it be like to kiss the other's lips. Seeing no harm of being called a pedophilia. He kiss the soft, full lips quickly not expecting the soft gasp or his tongue licking the bottom lip asking for entrance. He coax the brunette's tongue to play. He could taste the mint flavor

Timmy moans softly closing his blue eyes not thinking its Crocker he's kissing. He allows the older man take charge of the kiss leaning back on the couch. Crocker press against him feeling the strain erection as he grinds his hips earning a soft mewl as he kiss the smaller one's jaw line. His fingers trailing down his chest to under his shirt lifting it up. He moves down leaving small bite marks as Timmy arches up wanting to feel the touch. The need to feel the heat flowing through his veins.

He wriggles feeling the need to have the pent up frustration be release. For once someone to take him and no problems in the end. He shoves Crocker's pants down eagerly to get taken getting the older man to chuckle at the eagerness. He teasingly strip the smaller brunette as the moans became music in his ear. He strokes the erect length, holding down the man' buck his hips in need. His panting heard as he yells in frustration and desire while Crocker sticks a finger near his hole.

He wriggles his finger stretching Timmy out as he came with a scream covering his hand. Crocker smirks glad to have found his prostate so fast. Well least there be some lube after all. He figure angling his fingers that direction earning moans as the other begins to rock his hip to the rhythm the older of the two set. Crocker growls pulling out feeling the other is ready for him. He position himself in front of the opening.

He thrust causing them both to moan in pleasure. He wait's a few minutes thrusting experimentally while moans and mewls pass the lips. He could feel Timmy wrap his legs around his waist as he goes harder and faster. He pumps the limp cock until it arouse within his hands.

Timmy copying his movements met each thrust eagerly getting pleasure. Usually he's not for one night flings but at times its necessary. His breathing begins to go faster. His eyes roll in the back of his head as he came with a loud scream echoing through the empty house and neighborhood. Crocker follows with a loud grunt falling limply on top of the smaller man.

Timmy speaks after a comfortable Silence over laps them. "What now?"

Crocker shrugs answering simply, "Anything we wish Turner."

Timmy grins retorting, "Timmy and we should be able…" He stops unsure how to continue.

Crocker chuckles finishing the sentence with ease as the younger man yawns sleepily. "See where this shall lead. That be interesting."

Timmy nods falling asleep follow by Crocker. Either of them didn't care they use to be enemies in the past. Much less a teacher and his student. Its more of a new beginning of something that may be there all along unseen and been waiting for it to be known.

* * *

**Arashi: There may be so major ooc action though not really one to write much of Crocker. This isn't one of usual pairings like for FOP personally but its alright and might have potential depending on how it goes. Its completely PWP for me though there may have been a plot that is great. Hope everyone enjoys this story. Read and review, Thanks.**


End file.
